


Heart of Anarchy

by WrestleCrazyGamer



Category: Panty & Stocking with Garterbelt
Genre: Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:01:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,794
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WrestleCrazyGamer/pseuds/WrestleCrazyGamer
Summary: Stocking's child is taken from her cell in Hell and raised to be an angel despite being on the fringe between angel and devil. She has one chance to either become full angel or be executed for becoming a devil. Her fate will be decided in Daten City where she'll be helping to level the ghost population with her aunt's side of the family, namely her cousin who has a dark sense of right and wrong.





	1. Sword in Daten City

In the depths of Hell Maximum Security, an odd sound broke the sounds of angry demons banging on their cells and screaming cease. That sound was the crying of a baby. From the almost lowest cell… the source could be heard. Guards gathered outside the door and one in heavy armor opened the door. Inside sitting on her knees nursing the now silenced infant was Stocking Anarchy, who looked like it’d been a long time since she’d had a decent brush to take to her hair.

“Good morning guards… or is it afternoon…? I can’t tell anymore, I’ve been down here too long…” Stocking chuckled.

“Is that child yours?” the guard asked.

“She’s my little devil child all right… but you wouldn’t want to keep a baby of all things in a prison would you? She isn’t guilty of anything… my little Sword...” Stocking replied grinning murderously at her child.

“Word from Heaven. Take the child from her.” another guard spoke.

With other guards restraining Stocking’s arms and neck by pulling on her chains, the armored guard carefully took the baby from her. The baby was taken to Heaven for appraisal where they found she only had one single angel wing, but there was a skull birthmark where her other wing should be. That meant she was born on the fringe between being either a devil or an angel. Sword was then raised under strict watch in Heaven where she was taught how to use the sword, her namesake. When she turned sixteen she was then assigned to become an angel by slaying ghosts and devils in Daten City.

“Today you descend into the mortal realm.” her angel guardian spoke.

“I understand.” Sword told the her.

“You’re to become an angel through this process. If you become a devil like your mother, you know I will not be able to protect you and will likely be the one ordered to slay you.” the angel explained.

“I… understand.” Sword nervously nodded.

“You know where to go.” the angel told her.

In Daten City, Garterbelt was fixing the pews for the millionth time when a lightning bolt burst through the ceiling crashing into the pews he’d just finished repairing. When the smoke cleared Sword was revealed along with a scroll from Judgment. Sword had changed from her angelic robes to black combat boots, white and black stockings, a white skirt stopping halfway down her thighs, a black tank top, a sleeveless white jacket, and a halo-esque hoop keeping her black and purple hair in a ponytail.

“I literally JUST fixed those…” Garter growled.

“Sorry about that… I was sent here from Heaven...” Sword groaned.

“Oh were you?” Garter scoffed snatching the scroll reading it.

“Well?” Sword rushed him.

“They sent you to the wrong place, your aunt’s place is on the NORTH edge of Daten City this is the south.” Garter told her.

“What?! Oh come on!” Sword roared in frustration.

“Don’t get uppity, I’ll be nice and give you a lift.” Garter told her.

“Really?”

“Fix my pews first.”

“Heaven had me repair almost everything that could ever break, so pews are no sweat.”

“Get to it, I’ve gotta take a dump.”

After taking care of the pews it was a long drive across Daten City. Eventually Garter pulled into the driveway of a nice two story house on a hill. Oddly enough thunder crashed in the distance when there wasn’t any indication of rain. 

“This is the place. She can’t argue with that scroll either, it’s coming straight from the top.” Garter told her before speeding off.

“Okay then…” Sword sighed.

She walked up the path and up the stairs. With a deep breath she rang the doorbell. There was a loud crash from inside followed by thumping and profanity. The door then opened to a blonde bombshell using a blanket to cover herself.

“What do you want?” she demanded to know in a pissed tone.

“Um… Aunt… Panty…?” Sword asked showing her the scroll.

“Aunt…? I don’t see how you got the idea that we’re rel-” she spoke before suddenly snatching the scroll holding it close to her face reading it.

“Those are my orders...” Sword told her as Panty began to snrk, then chuckle, until she burst out laughing.

“I can’t believe it, this is rich! Stocking got prison raped! Oh that’s hilarious! I told her not to drop the soap because it’s unisex! Oh man they don’t even have doctors to deliver babies in there, that must have been hell!” Panty hysterically spouted.

“Um… I guess you and mom don’t get along…” Sword nervously chuckled.

“She cut me into 666 pieces, I’m still pretty bitter about that. What do you think of your mother?” Panty asked.

“I only met her once when Heaven was still scaring good behavior into me… she called me her ‘key to freedom’. Her eyes were scary… like she didn’t see me as a person, but a possession.” Sword answered.

“Given your name I’d say she saw you that way…” Panty pointed out.

“Who is it?” Brief asked peeking down the stairs.

“Apparently we’ve got a niece. Stocking got prison raped. Heaven wants us to put her up until she becomes a full angel.” Panty answered.

“Hello.” Sword greeted him.

“If it’s coming from Heaven we can’t exactly ignore it.” Brief shrugged.

“Fine… it was just getting good too. Take a seat on the couch, I’ll go put clothes on…” Panty groaned in agitation.

After some questioning, Sword was shown to a bedroom that used to belong to their son before he moved out. The room was in remarkable condition, though the furniture could have been cleaned better. Everything was covered in dust. After a thorough cleaning Sword was able to put her clothes in the dresser without complaint. The next day she’d register for school, so she went to bed early.

Elsewhere in downtown Daten, a ghost woman was fleeing in horror. She went down an alley only to find herself trapped as calm footsteps sounded indicating her cornered state. The person was cloaked in shadow, but the elongated handgun they held was glowing blue and white in the darkness. The person then held up a second gun glowing red and black in the dark.

“Perish now.” they spoke in a male voice before firing once with each gun.

That morning at 2:00am the police found what remained of a human woman’s body with a cross burned into her forehead and an upside down cross burned into her chest. The corpse was placed in a special coroner’s office with numerous others listed in the case of the “Twin Cross Killer”. 


	2. Phoenix Anarchy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While enrolling in school, Sword runs into her cousin Phoenix. He doesn't have time to talk though... he's got a date.

Sword was nervous walking into Daten High that morning. She was tutored, so she lacked social skills. Aunt Panty had work that morning so her Uncle Brief was taking care of the paperwork. The principal was Kneesocks Daemon, who was disguising her devil appearance, which made Brief noticeably nervous.

“Let’s review. You recently became Sword’s legal guardian along with Mrs. Anarchy. You already paid the enrollment fee, paid for her textbooks, already set up her class schedule, paid all necessary class fees, and you’ve already purchased her school uniform… it looks like she’s set to go. She can begin attending regularly tomorrow morning.” Kneesocks sighed with a satisfied smile.

“I’m glad that’s settled.” Brief smiled.

“Don’t be late and be in uniform. It’s the rules.” Kneesocks told Sword.

“Understood ma’am….” Sword nodded.

On the way out of the school Sword bumped into a man with long golden hair and very sharp banana-like bangs wearing a tired expression. He was dressed in black dress shoes, dark grey jeans using a black belt to hold them up, a white button-up shirt, a blast vest on top, and a dark brown overcoat on top of that. His height immediately intimidated Sword.

“Oh, perfect timing. I was about to take her to your place. Sword, this is your cousin Phoenix. Your Aunt Panty and I had him a week after our official wedding, so I guess if you’re sixteen now he’s roughly three years older than you.” Brief introduced them.

“She’s Aunt Stocking’s daughter?” Phoenix asked.

“Yes. She’s here to help curb the ghost problem in Daten City.” Brief answered.

“It’s nice to meet you, my name’s Sword.” Sword greeted him extending her hand nervously.

“Don’t cause any trouble.” Phoenix told her before heading for the school doors.

“What do you need from the school?” Brief asked him.

“Picking up my date.” Phoenix answered without stopping.

“He’s dating someone?” Brief asked.

“Is he dating a student or something?” Sword asked.

Sword was cleaning her trusty longsword “Ghost Splitter” when an explosion shook the ground. Looking outside her window she could see a massive dragon ghost rampaging. She sheathed her blade and ran as fast as she could for town. When she was close enough to its foot she began hacking away, but all the wounds she was making kept healing too fast.

“No way… ghosts can’t heal can they…?”

“If they’re Category C or higher they gain a Hyper Healing factor. This one is Category A, you’re outclassed with a toothpick like that.”

“Phoenix?!”

Standing on a car was Phoenix, wielding a black and red gun in tandem with a white and blue gun. He began opening fire with the white gun and each shot seemed to blast a giant hole into the dragon’s body making it howl in agony as the wounds healed at a crawling pace. He then began leaping to buildings firing leaping from the walls to get higher unleashing more rounds. All of the busted flesh eventually revealed a red crystal. Phoenix leapt at it and blasted it point blanket with the red gun making it explode. He then landed perfectly on his feet dismissing his guns into his sleeves as an odd pure white bill flew down to him.

“What’s that?” Sword asked.

“A 500 Heaven Bill. That alone is proof of what category the ghost was. I can imagine the struggle my mother went through when only Category D and lower showed up during her time paying for her sins.” Phoenix answered tucking the bill into his wallet.

“There are ranks below D?” Sword asked.

“E, F, F-, F-2, and F-3 are the lowest, and they showed up a lot back in the day.” Phoenix told her as he began walking off.

“Wait, where are you going?” Sword asked.

“I have a date tonight that I’m late for because of that ghost. See ya around, cousin.” he answered waving to her without turning around.

Phoenix made his way along streets and alleys until he arrived at a restaurant. The receptionist led him to a table where Kneesocks was dressed in a black backless dress. She was obviously drunk from how she was blushing swirling a small bit of wine around in her glass.

“Sorry I’m late.” Phoenix greeted her as he sat down.

“You’ve over thirty minutes late…” Kneesocks hiccuped.

“By my watch I’m only ten minutes late.” Phoenix told her looking at his watch.

“Late is late.” Kneesocks growled flinging a bit of wine at him.

“A ghost showed up. Otherwise I’d probably be hammered right along with you.” Phoenix smiled.

“I’m not hammered…” she scoffed.

“How many fingers am I holding up?” he asked putting his hands together.

“Five!” Kneesocks blurted thrusting her hand out.

“None, they’re locked together.” Phoenix told her.

“Wha? You can’t ask me that without holdin’ up some fingers… thas agains’ the rules...” Kneesocks hiccuped.

“You’ve started slurring your words. You good to order some food?” Phoenix asked.

“I can order… anything I wants on this menu…” Kneesocks hiccuped.

“I understand, I’ll make sure you arrive safely home once we wrap up dinner.” Phoenix smiled.

“Good… the lash guy I went on a date wish tried to get in my business… I decked him and went home.” Kneesocks told him.

“My mother raised me better than that. Unless the girl tells me to, it stays locked up until at least the third date.” Phoenix smiled.

“You’re a real gentleman… ya know that…?” Kneesocks hiccuped.

After dinner Phoenix carefully escorted Kneesocks home. She’d gone from just slurring her words to being very giggly as well. A cold breeze went by making her shiver and she jumped a little when he put his jacket around her.

“I guess it really is that time of year.” Phoenix smiled.

“Hey… why is an angel treating me so nice…?” Kneesocks asked.

“I’m only half angel, so I’m free to ignore Heaven’s anti-devil regime. I could marry you if I really wanted to.” Phoenix answered.

“M-M-Marry…?” Kneesocks stammered glowing bright red.

“I’m going on twenty-two now. I want to find someone that makes me glad to be alive, a reason to keep dealing with the ghosts when it should be my mom’s job.” Phoenix explained. 

“He’s more mature than he was back when he was still one of my students… I remember him trying to complete sex achievements like ‘score the principal’ all the time.” Kneesocks thought to herself slightly smiling.

“We’re here.” Phoenix told her opening the front gate to a house.  
“Already?” Kneesocks asked.

“Time really flies when you’re lost in thought.” Phoenix smiled.

“You know… Scanty is working until morning… if I remember right, I made a promise to you when you graduated.” Kneesocks mumbled.

“Is that the booze talking?” Phoenix asked.

“Shaddap and come inside.” Kneesocks ordered.

He wasn’t about to let her night end angrily, so he complied. She walked into her bedroom and immediately began stripping. That was when she shot a glare at him.

“Don’t just stand there like a blowup doll, strip.” Kneesocks ordered.

With a sigh Phoenix got undressed as well showing perfectly sculpted muscles. He definitely worked out now compared to his high school look. Kneesocks had thought he looked bulkier. She locked the bedroom door behind him and then tackled him onto the bed. Phoenix was about to receive the fuck that eluded him in high school. 

The demon and half-angel did it all the way to morning. Every position, multiple fetishes, nothing was the limit to them. When Kneesocks opened her eyes she gently snuggled against Phoenix, who had his arms behind his head and his legs crossed under the covers.

“Wasn’t it a school night?” Phoenix questioned snapping Kneesocks back to business mode sitting up fast. 

“I’m late!” Kneesocks screamed.

“Relax, one time won’t kill you.” Phoenix told her planting a kiss turning her light red.

“There’s an assembly today that I can’t be late for.” Kneesocks told him clearing her throat.

The couple showered together, doing it a few times in the process, and then got dressed ready to act like people of society again. On the way out the door they encountered who Kneesocks was hoping to avoid until Phoenix was gone, Scanty. She had dark rings under her eyes and was covered in grease and oil from her city maintenance job.

“Kneesocks… why is that bitch angel’s spawn here…?” Scanty asked, too easy for Phoenix to respond before Kneesocks could even think of an explanation.

“We’re in love and made a mess of each other last night and in the shower this morning.” Phoenix told her while hugging Kneesocks close turning her light red again.

“I’LL KILL YOU!!!” Scanty roared summoning her guns.

“Scanty, stop, we can’t lose another deposit!” Kneesocks exclaimed.

“FUCK THE DEPOSIT!!!” Scanty cried and in an instant Phoenix was behind her taking the guns right out of her hands while gently biting her ear making her moan before rolling away.

“Do we really have to fight? Shouldn’t you be happy your sister is in love?” Phoenix asked and Scanty welled up and then ran into the house bawling.

“There she goes… I’m going to hear it when I get back.” Kneesocks sighed.

“I guess that means the rumors from in school are true.” Phoenix shrugged.

“Do you find it weird?” Kneesocks asked.

“Nah. It’s hot in its own way.” Phoenix smiled making Kneesocks turn light red again.

“Touch me all you like, just don’t touch Scanty.” Kneesocks ordered.

“I won’t as long as she doesn’t come after me.” Phoenix told her.

As he walked off Kneesocks sighed thinking of how Scanty is taking the news. Many men had come onto her over the years but she’d never had any interest before. At first Phoenix repulsed her with his lustfulness, but now he was a gentleman who followed rules. What would Kneesocks do if he planned to go all the way with her? Were they even allowed to wed if he was half angel? One thing was for certain, and that was Phoenix had no intention of being one and done with seeing her.


End file.
